The objective of this application is to obtain the necessary state-of-the- art instrumentation for expansion of the existing University of Missouri DNA Core Facility to provide services in automated nucleotide sequencing and immediate information access to sequence analysis software and DNA/protein databases. To achieve this objective, we are requesting capital funds to purchase an integrated instrumentation/hardware/software system consisting of (i) an automated DNA sequencing apparatus (ABI 370A), (ii) a dedicated oligonucleotide synthesizer (ABI 380B) to generate sequencing primers for this service, and (iii) a computer network (Sun Microsystems, Inc.) linking at least 4 basic science departments and greater than 50 present laboratories (with room for expansion) to a central facility for on-site access to the Intelligenetics Suite of software programs and the three major DNA and protein databases. This proposal describes PHS-supported research activities of investigators who currently generate extensive DNA sequence data and require immediate analysis capabilities (major users) and other investigators whose sequence requirements are limited at present, but with the likely possibility of future expansion (minor users). The acquisition of this equipment will greatly increase the speed and accuracy with which these data can be generated and analyzed for both user groups. It is anticipated that these user groups will represent 80-90% of the total usage of the requested equipment; the remaining time will be utilized for training and workshops aimed at developing such research capabilities in other research programs on campus. The University of Missouri Molecular Biology Program has committed resources for the maintenance and operation of this expansion of the existing DNA core facility.